the secret note
by Min Haewoo
Summary: Apa yang ada di catatan itu? Aku curiga itu ada kaitannya dangan kejadian itu.
1. Chapter 1

Ff ini adalah remake dari sebuah film Jepang. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya, sesuai kebutuhan. Namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep aslinya.

**The Secret note**

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Heechul

Other Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Kibum

Lee Sungjin

Lee Jieun (IU)

Disclaimer : semua cast hanya milik tuhan, keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri. saya hanya meminjam nama.

Warning : ini hanya sebuah cerita fiction. Jangan terlalu di lebihkan dan dihayati.

\\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\\(^0^)9

**Aku adalah anggota klub sastra dan pengawasku meminta aku untuk meyakinkan dia bergabung dalam klub ini kerena dia telah memenangkan beberapa kontes membuat cerita di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.**

"Sungmin-ssi, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" kata Donghae saat dia berdiri tepat didepan tempat duduknya.

"..." wajahnya sama sekali tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk melihatnya. Ia masih merundukkan wajahnya, entahlah ia melihat apa yang menarik perhatiannya. Seperti biasa rambut hitam yang agak panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"hallo." Sapa Donghae sekali lagi.

Sekarang dia menatap Dongahe di balik poninya yang sedikit menutupi matanya. "apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya dengan setengah berbisik matanya menatap dengan tajam.

Donghae tersenyum gugup. "aku, anggota klub sastra dan pengawasku Kyuhyun menginginkan kau bergabung. Kau memenangkan kontes membuat cerita di perusahaan penerbit tahun lalu, bukan?"

Sungmin masih menatap Donghae tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, dan tatapannya masih sama.

"dia membacanya dan dia sangat terkesan. Jadi, sebaiknya kau datang untuk melihat perkumpulan kita?" Donghae mencoba mengajaknya untuk bergabung.

"tidak, aku tidak mau!" ucapnya sedikit ketus.

Lalu ia memutuskan tatapannya kepada Donghae.

Donghae hanya dapat menghembuskan napas pelan, dan beranjak untuk kembali ketempat duduknya.

"tidak mungkin dia mau melalukannya." tegur Eunhyuk, saat Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, yang berada di sampingnya.

**Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah menduga itu akan terjadi. Dia memang keras kepala.**

"apa dia seperti itu karena apa yang telah terjadi saat dia masih smp?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran dengan Sungmin.

"aku dengar belum lama ini adik perempuannya meninggal, mungkin itulah alasannya dia seperti itu."

"mungkin."

"dia sangat pintar, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk bisa bertahan di lingkungan smu, kau tahu? Aku jamin kau tidak akan suka padanya, iyakan?"

"ya, aku rasa begitu."

**Sungmin mempunyai kepriba****d****ian yang tertutup, seandainya saja dia mau merubah sikapnya sedikit. Aku yakin dia akan mempunyai banyak teman dan di sukai banyak laki-laki.**

"oh, bahkan kau tidak bisa meyakinkankan dia, hah?" tegur Kyuhyun seongsaenim matanya tak beralih dengan bacaan yang sedang ia baca. "dia pasti sangat keras kepala?"

Saat ini Donghae sedang menghadap pengawasnya -Kyuhyun- untuk melapor tentang Sungmin yang tak bisa dia ajak.

"kau benar-benar menginginkan dia, pak?" tanyanya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"apa kau cemburu?" wajahnya kini memandangnya.

"tidak, bukan begitu." Sangkal Donghae.

"dia punya bakat, kau harus membaca novelnya." Kyuhyun menaruh buku bacaannya dan beralih mengambil sebuah buku dari mejanya yang lain dan menyerahkannya kepada Donghae. "dan coba meyakinkannya." ucapnya lagi.

_'Majalah bulanan mimoza bulan ini mempersembahnan novel dari: __Sungmin Lee__'_

Donghae membaca halaman depan majalah itu dengan seksama. Tidak berniat mengambil majalah itu, untuk sekedar membacanya. "pak, apa kau sudah memeriksa ceritaku untuk kompetisinya?" tanyanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak mau membahas itu lagi.

"oeh?" dia menaruh majalah itu di hadapannya-meja- lalu beralih mengambil tumpukan kertas yang sudah di klip menjadi sebuah buku. Di sana tertulis.

_'Gadis di atas angin oleh Donghae lee'_

0

Seorang namja berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang menunjukkan hasil nilai semesteran.

1\. Sungmin Lee

_"oh, __Sungmin-ssi__menempati posisi teratas untuk tesnya lagi" _ucapnya dalam hati.

2\. Heechul Kim

0

**Setelah ****semua****nya berakhir, setelah hasil semesterannya diumumkan peristiwa itu mulai terjadi di kelas kita.**

"Sungmin-ssi selalu tidak mengikuti kelas senam dan perkumpulan belajarnya. Apa kalian berpikir jika ini tidak adil?" jelas ketua kelas-Heechul- di depan kelas.

"aku rasa itu tidak adil jika tidak mengikuti kelas senam dan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus" protes salah satu murid.

"saat giliran kita untuk membersihkan kelas, dia pulang lebih dulu dan ini membuat pekerjaan kita bertambah." protes yang lainnya.

**Sebenarnya, dia sering tidak ikut kelas senam atau klub sepulang sekolah. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat dia dimanapun, ataupun orang lain tahu.**

"apa ada yang punya pendapat lain?" usul ketua kelas. Kelas sedikit reommat dengan argumen-argumennya masing-masing, semua orang berbisik ria membicarakan Sungmin.

"dia tak pernah melewatkan ujian." ucap seorang siswa.

"itu benar, tapi rambutnya juga panjang. Bukankah itu melanggar peraturan sekolah?" siswa lainnya yang berada di dekatnya menimpali perkataan teman sebelahnya.

"dia pikir dia itu siapa?"

"apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku Sungmin-ssi?" tanya ketua kelas, semua pembicaraan berhenti dan menoleh ke salah satu sudut kelas yaitu Sungmin.

Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Semua orang masih menunggu kata-kata yang akan di ucapkannya. Namun...

" jwesonghamnida." ucapnya seperti bisikan. Dia mengambil tasnya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"tunggu, Sungmin-ssi!" panggil Heechul.

"kenapa dia?" tanya Ryeowook.

"apa dia pikir kebiasaan dia itu pantas?"

"dia mengejek kita." Eunhyuk menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, sambil menghadap Donghae.

"seharusnya dia menagis saja untuk mendapatkan simpati dari semua orang." Ucap Donghae.

"ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat keras." Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. "antara Heechul vs Sungmin." Merekapun tertawa mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk barusan.

**Bukan urusanku jika nantinya ada pertengkaran, tapi itu sudah tidak aneh lagi. Setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan.**

0

"hei, kita akan menjauhi dia hari ini, kau juga sebaiknya begitu." perintah Ryeowook pada dua siswi yang sedang bersendah gurau di depan kelas.

"hei, hari ini kita akan mengacuhkan dia. Kalian dipihak kita kan?" Kibum juga demikian. Memerintah teman yang lainnya.

**Mereka akan memulainya. Ryeowook****-sii****dan K****ibum-ssi****mulai menyebarkan perintah-perintah yang tak masuk akal untuk menjauhi Sungmin****-sii****. Hari-hari berikutnya, kejahilan Heechul****-ssi****dan teman-temannya bertambah. Mulai menjauhi, merusak bangku dan meja, sampai mengotori buku-buku Sungmin****-ssi****dengan muntahan. Tapi, ****Sungmin****-ssi selalu sendirian dan mandiri, jadi itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa marah ataupun sakit hati.**

Sore itu, saat kelas sudah selesai seperti biasa Sungmin-ssi berjalan menuruni tangga untuk pergi pulang. Namun, dengan sengaja Ryeowook menyenggol pundaknya saat berlainan arah-Ryeowook ingin naik sedangkan Sungmin menuruni tangga- sampai ia terjatuh dari anak tangga yang masih tersisa beberapa anak tangga lagi.

"oh, maaf." ucapnya polos, seakan ia memang tak sengaja melakukannya.

Di atas Heechul yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum puas dan pergi kembali kekelas. Sang penabrak-Ryeowook- pergi meninggalkannya untuk kembali kekelas. Sungmin yang menyadari kuku jari tengahnya patah dan berdarah akibat benturan tadi langsung menghisapnya. Raut wajahnya tetap sama. Datar sulit untuk di artikan.

0

"festival sekolah. Jadi, ayo kita ambil suara siapa yang setuju dengan penampilan yang seperti biasa?"

**Suatu hari, kita sedang mendiskusikan tentang penampilan kita untuk festival sekolah. Lalu kita memutuskan untuk memainkan naskah berdasarkan ide Heechul-ssi.**

"jadi aku di tunjuk sebagai ketua dari drama ini. Terimakasih." ucap Heechul saat mengetahui dia yang paling banyak dipilih oleh seisi kelas.

"berikutnya, naskahnya" jelas Ryeowook sambil menulis di buku catatannya. Ryeowook adalah sekertaris kelas.

"Hae-ah, kenapa tidak kau saja yang membuatnya. Kau hebat dalam membuat ceritakan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Seperti biasa dia akan menopangkan kepalanya dan menghadapnya.

Donghae mengangguk senang. "apa aku harus me-rekomendasikanmu?" tanyanya.

"aku rasa..."

"Sungmin-ssi adalah yang terbaik, dia sudah memenangkan kontes menulis sebelumnya."

"aku setuju, ceritanya juga sudah di akui oleh para profesional. Kita bisa mendapatkan publisitas yang baik." timpal Ryeowook.

"baiklah, jika tidak ada masalah."

Eunhyuk ingin mengangkat tangangganya untuk memprotes, namun Donghae menahan tangan itu, menyuruhnya untuk tidak menolaknya.

"jadi, Sungmin-ssi yang akan menulis naskahnya. Tidak masalahkan, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya ketua kelas.

Namun, hanya tatapan tajam yang di terima oleh Heechul di balik poninya. "eoh?" Heechul tampak terkejut dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"baiklah, agenda selanjutnya..." Heechul mengakhiri kontak mata itu dan kegugupannya.

"semuanya sudah di jadwalkan! Apa kau setuju dengan itu?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan jika itu memang kehendaknya.

"bukankah itu yang dia inginkan?" jawabnya sekenanya. "ngomong-ngomong aku tidak suka jika tulisanku di kritik." alasannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Donghae langsung pergi keruang sastra untuk menyelesaikan tulisannya. Ruang sastra terlihat sepi, biasanya Kyuhyun akan ada di balik ruangannya dengan buku yang ia baca. Namun, hari ini dia tak ada di tempatnya. Donghae tak menghiraukan itu, dia lalu mengeluarkan laptopnya untuk menyelesaikannya.

"hei, apa benar jika Sungmin-ssi akan membuat naskah untuk penampilan di festival sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tiba di ruangan dengan segelas kopi yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas.

Kabar itu ternyata cepat menyebar di telinga Kyuhyun. "ya." jawabnya singkat.

"itu, pasti akan hebat."

"aku akan fokus pada kontes menulisnya saja sekarang" Donghae tak mau membahas soal itu lagi.

"baiklah, aku juga penasaran apa yang akan kau tulis untuk penampilan kontes nanti." kini Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Donghae menuju ruangannya.

**Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas dia ingin melihat penampilan Sungmin-ssi.**

**Suatu hari, aku akan menjadi penulis yang lebih hebat dan banyak pembacanya dari dia. Aku tidak ingin dia mengalahkan aku dalam keahlian menulis, tapi... Sungmin-ssi adalah orang yang jenius. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjalaskan bakat itu. Membuat cerita untuk drama sekolahnya sama sekali bukan masalah besar baginya. Dia terus membuat tulisannya, saat istirahat dan saat jam makan siang, apa perlu menghabiskan banyak tenaga seperti ini untuk membuat ceritanya? Dia bukan orang yang bisa aku dan Heechul saingi. Benar, dia bukan sainganku...**

Sore itu seperti biasa setelah pamit untuk pulang, Donghae melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang sudah sepi. Mengingat kelas sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun, hari ini sedikit berbeda saat ia melangkah melewati ruang kelasnya. Ia melihat Sungmin masih menulis di kelas.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau masih disini?" tanyanya di ambang pintu. Tak ada jawaban darinya, hanya ada suara gesekan pensil yang beradu dengan kertas. "Sungmin-ssi" Donghae mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"hei, sebaiknya kau istirahat" ucapnya setelah ia sampai didepannya. Seketika juga kata itu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Hanya menulis tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"sekeras apapun kau melakukannya, mereka akan tetap mengeluh. Percumah saja." ucapnya ketus.

"percumah?" ulangnya.

"ya, tujuan mereka bukan tentang drama sekolah. Itu hanya cara untuk mengolok-olokmu."

"aku sudah mengetahui itu." kini dia menaikkan kepalanya untuk menghadap ke arah Donghae.

Donghae mengintip tulisannya, sudah banyak yang dia tulis. Lalu matanya kini menatap Sungmin, dan betapa terkejutnya saat Sungmin tersenyum. Senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"kalau begitu..."

"itukah sebabnya aku menulis ini."

Ia mulai menulis lagi, dengan kepala menunduk. Donghae mulai melangkah mundur dengan sangat pelan untuk pergi dari sini.

**Sungmin-ssi memang sedikit aneh. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sudah dia ketahui bakal di tolak? Tapi tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai aku mengetahui alasannya.**

0

"jika baru selesai setengahnya tidak apa. Biar aku membacanya, aku asisten sutradaranya." ucap Ryeowook mengambil buku catatan yang sedang di tulis Sungmin. "jika ada masalah, kau harus menulis ulang." ucapnya sebelum ia membaca tulisan itu.

"ahh, sudah dimulai lagi." keluh hyukjae. "apakah mereka pernah berhenti?"

"apa ini? Permainan kata?" ucapnya saat dia mulai memulai membacanya. "susah sekali dibaca. Apa kau tidak bisa menulis lebih baik?"

**Seperti yang kuduga, Ryeowook-ssi yang pertama mengeluh. Tapi... **

**Ada yang sedikit aneh dengannya saat dia membacanya, entah apa namun ini sangat aneh.**

Treng...

Bel telah berbunyi, menandakan jam istirahat telah berakhir. Namun Ryeowook masih membaca tulisan itu sambil berdiri di depan bangku Sungmin.

"hei, Ryeowook-ssi..." tegur Kyuhyun saat dia memasuki ruang kelasnya. Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya, lalu Ryeowook-ssi sadar dari kegiatan membacanya. Ia juga sedikit terkejut.

"ayo duduk." perintahnya.

Tak lama Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya yang terletak di bangku belakang dekat pintu.

Pelajaran kembali dimulai.

"novel ini di tulis dengan sudut pandang orang kedua. Kau mengenal ini dari lagu pop, bukan?" Kyuhyun masih menjelaskan pelajarannya. Seperti biasa Donghae menulis poin-poin di dalam buku pelajarannya. Namun, ia berhenti saat mendengar suara tarikan napas yang menuntut untuk di beri oksigen. Ia mencari sumber suara itu, dan...

Ryeowook mulai memegang lehernya, napasnya tersengkal-sengkal. "seongsaenim!" teriak teman yang berada di dekatnya.

"kenapa? Ryeowook, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun mulai mendekati bangku Ryeowook.

Tak lama Ryeowook terjartuh dari bangkunya sambil memegang lehernya napasnya terengah-engah. Seperti kehabisan napas, ia-pun tak mampu untuk berbicara. Teman-teman yang berada di sekitarnya langsung mengerubunginya, sementara Donghae hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"seseorang tolong panggil ambulan!" perintah Kyuhyun saat dia sudah berada di depan Ryeowook. "apalah apa yang punya kantong kertas?" teriaknya. Heechul pergi untuk mengambilnya.

"Ryeowook, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak lama Heechul kembali dan memberikan kantong kertas kepada sensei. Lalu sensei memasangkannya ke mulut Ryeowook. Kantung kertas itu akan mengembang dan mengempis searah dengan tarikan napas Ryeowook.

"kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bisa melihatku? Bertahanlah."

**Lalu Ryeowook dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat. Karena kejadian ini, hari yang tersisa menjadi belajar sendiri di sekolah. Tentu saja tidak ada murid yang belajar. Tapi ada satu pengecualian. Sungmin yang sepertinya baru kembali untuk membeli buku catatan baru. ****Sungmin****-ssi terus menulis sendirian saat yang lain membicarakan tentang Ryeowook. **

**Apa yang ada di catatan itu? Aku curiga itu ada kaitannya dangan kejadian itu.**

Seperti biasa Donghae pergi keruang sastra. Namun, saat ia menutup pintu terdengar suara yang tadi ia dengar di kelas. Suara yang terengah-engah. Donghae mengendap-endap memasuki ruangan pembimbingnya untuk sedikit memastikan. Ternyata benar, suara itu berasal dari suara Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca di balik mejanya.

"seongsaenim?" tegur Donghae.

"lee Donghae, ada apa?" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kehadiran Donghae yang secara tiba-tiba dia langsung menutup buku catatan itu.

"saenim, itu buku catatan Sungmin-ssi, bukan?" tanyanya saat ia mengetahui dari sampul buku.

"ya benar."

"kenapa ada di seonghaenim?"

"buku ini ada di meja Ryeowook, aku langsung tahu ini milik Sungmin. Ini tak terlihat untuk pertunjukkan drama sekolah."

"bukan seperti naskah?" tanyanya sedikit mengulang perkataan Kyuhyun.

"ini lebih mirip novel dari pada naskah." jelasnya.

"aku juga ingin membacanya. Saenim, bolehkah aku melihatnya."

"tidak! Ini tidak cocok untuk kalian." larangnya. "ini tidak baik untuk di baca!"

"tapi itu adalah naskah untuk festival sekolah kita, jadi..."

"tidak bisa!" buku itu akhirnya ia masukkan kedalam lacinya. "aku melarang kalian untuk membacanya! Beri tahu itu pada semua orang di kelas."

**Aku bingung dengan perintahnya, tapi itu membuatku semakin penasaran dangan buku catatan itu. **

0

"jadi... Kau harus menulis naskah yang baru." ucap Heechul. "ini perintah dari Kyuhyun jadi tidak ada pilihan lain."

"aku akan tulis ulang." Sungmin-ssi mendongakkan kepalanya. "lagipula itu belum selesai sepenuhnya." ucapnya lagi.

"baiklah, terimakasih." ucapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

**Itulah yang diinginkan Heechul-ssi. Dia tidak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang seperti apa. **

"ada kabar sedih, yang harus di umumkan." lee ji eun seongsaenim selaku wali kelas kami. "pagi ini, miyauachi meninggal dunia di rumah sakit..." wajah Donghae tampak tidak percaya dengan pengumuman ini. **Benarkah begitu? Ini tidak mungkin.**

"... Belum mendengar kabar selengkapnya, tapi, dia tidak sadarkan diri sejak hari itu."

**Aku yakin itu karena buku catatan Sungmin yang merenggut nyawa miyauachi. **

"aku tak ingin kembali kekelas." Eunhyuk menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok taman sekolah. "udara menjadi lembab."

"aku setuju." Donghae menyetujui perkataannya. Merekapun terdiam sejenak.

"hei, Eunhyuk " panggilnya. "apa kau percaya dengan kutukan?"

"hah? Kutukan?" tubuh yang semula menyender kini bangkit menghadap Donghae.

"apakah kau sungguh percaya dengan kutukan?" ulangnya

"hmmm, kurasa aku percaya." ucapnya. "aku membaca tentang itu beberapa waktu lalu"

"jeongmal?"

"hmm, contohnya, jika kau melihat tulisan 'Donghae mati' di dinding apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya setelah dia menunjuk dinding belakang sekolah.

"menyeramkan! Itu artinya seseorang mempunyai dendam padaku."

"bagaimana jika seseorang membuat boneka jerami yang tertera namamu, dan menusuk boneka itu dengan paku yang besar?"

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaannya, dia hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"hanya melihatnya saja bisa membuat orang merasa sakit. Mungkin itu bisa membuat seseorang sengguh sakit." lanjutnya.

"benar."

"intinya, adalah beberapa banyak dendam yang bisa di tanggung seseorang." Donghae hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"menulis sesuatu didinding itu tidak masalah, tapi membuat boneka jerami membutuhkan banyak energi. Dan menunggu sampai tengah malam untuk memanteknya di kayu di tempat yang sepi, itu sangat menyeramkan."

"itulah tujuan dari kutukan. Kurasa manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah. Jika kau mengetahui kau di kutuk oleh seseorang itu bisa membuatmu gila. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menanyakan soal itu?"

"ini tentang naskahnya Sungmin-ssi. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu semacam kutukan. Kyuhyun memberi tahu agar tak ada yang boleh membacanya dan menyimpain itu di mejanya. Itu menggangguku."

"apakah bisa seseorang tercekik karena kutukan? Itu pasti hanya kebetulan."

"apa benar begitu?"

"mustahil! Kyuhyun baik-baik saja."

"jika kutukan itu ada, saat ini amerika akan mengginkannya sebagai senjata."

"aku mengerti, itu mustahil."

"tapi, itu juga membuatku menjadi penasaran tentang buku catatan itu. Jika Kyuhyun menjadi emosi saat membacanya, aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di buku catatan itu."

Setibanya bel pulang, Heechul merapikan buku-bakunya kedalam tas. Tidak seperti biasa dia akan pulang lebih awal, biasanya dia akan bergabung ke klubnya. Saat ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas, seseorang menarik bahunya sontak Heechul menoleh ke orang tersebut. Terkejut dan shok yang ia terima, Sungmin yang mencegahnya.

"bacalah, ini naskah yang sudah di perbaharui." Sungmin menyerahkan buku itu, tangannya masih mencengkram bahu Heechul.

"Heechul sedang tidak enak badan. Kau tidak lihat?" Kibum langsung mengambil buku catatan itu. "aku akan menyimpannya untuk dia." katanya lagi.

"baiklah, jika kau sudah sehat. Bacalah." tangannya sudah melepaskan cengkramannya, dan langsung pergi berlalu menuju tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Heechul langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama Kibum.

**Aku berharap semoga tak ada kutukan seperti yang di katakan Eunhyuk.**

0

Plak.

Sebuah buku yang di lemparkan Keommam di meja Sungmin.

"bagaimana kau bisa menulis sesuatu yang menyeramkan? Ini membuatku muak. Itu sama sekali tidak bagus. Sebaiknya kau menulis ulang." perintahnya lalu pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

"lihat, dia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"ya, syukurlah."

"kau gampang takut."

"tapi kau yang membahas tentang semua kutukan itu bukan?"

"maaf, aku tak mengira kau akan menanggapinya dengan serius."

**Aku lega bahwa yang namanya kutukan itu tidak ada. Kematian Ryeowook pasti hanya kebetulan. Setidaknya, itu yang kukira.**

Malam harinya, Donghae sedang mengerjakan pr dengan di temani lampu belajar yang meneranginya.

Drrrt...

Sebuah getaran ponselnya mengalihkannya, lalu dia meraih ponsel itu. Sebelum menempelkannya di telinganya dia melihat deretan huruf itu, baru menempelkannya.

"moshi-moshi. Eunhyuk? Aku baru saja ingin menelponmu. Aku mengalami masalah dengan pr matematika."

"hhh..." di sebrang sana hanya terdengar deraan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Eunhyuk? Ada apa?" tanya Donghae panik.

"Hae, Donghae... " ucap Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

"ada apa?"

"aku..." ucapnya mengambil jeda. "melihat sebuah catatan dari Kyuhyun dan membacanya... "

"kau membaca catatan dari Sungmin? Kenapa?"

"kau.. Jangan pernah membacanya! Hhh..."

"Eunhyuk?"

"hhhh..." napas itu semakin tersengkal-sengkal.

"Eunhyuk?" Donghae panik.

Ia segera mengambil jaket yang terhantung dan langsung berlari keluar rumah untuk menuju rumah Eunhyuk yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari dan sampailah dia di depan rumah Eunhyuk yang sudah terdapat mobil ambulan. Donghae berhenti tepat saat ia melihat Eunhyuk sudah berada di atas tandu dengan dua orang yang menggotongnya. Donghae langsung terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada lututnya.

**Aku tahu jika dia sudah mati sejak ia mematikan menelfonku. Bahkan hari ini, aku tidak sanggup menghadiri pemakamannya dan aku terus menangis. Andai saja aku tidak mengatakan tentang buku catatan itu. Mungkin, Eunhyuk tidak akan mati. Semua itu salahku. **

Donghae masih terbaring di balik selimutnya. Dia masih tidak dapat terima dengan kenyataan ini.

Drrrtt...

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya mengambil ponsel yang bergetar. Dia membuka pesan itu, kini matanya membulat sempurna.

"tidak mungkin."

Isi pesannya mengatakan Kyuhyun seongsaenum telah melompat dari balkon dan mati.

**Aku tahu jika itu bukan hanya bunuh diri. Seongseanim juga mati setelah membaca buku catatan Sungmin-ssi. Sama seperti Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.**

0

Pagi itu, setelah dua hari Donghae tidak masuk. Ia terlihat berjalan dengan sedikit tak bertenaga. Saat ia tiba di pintu kelasnya, ia melihat Sungmin menyerahkan buku kepada Heechul.

Prakkk...

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" bentak Heechul, kepada Donghae saat buku itu ia jatuhkan dengan sengaja.

"kau tidak boleh membaca buku catatan itu! Kau bisa terbunuh!"

"kau ingin menulis naskahnya, itulah kenapa kau selalu membicarakan omong kosong itu."

"tidak, kau tidak mengerti... "

"baiklah, aku akan membuktikan jika kau salah" potong Heechul cepat, lalu ia mengambil buku yang terjatuh di lantai. "tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Brakk.

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Kami bertigapun langsung mengengokkan kepala kepintu yang berada lurus dengan kami berdiri.

"Kibum-ssi juga telah mati!" teriak seseorang mengabarkan dengan terengah-engah.

Prakk...

Buku yang di pegang oleh Heechul langsung terjatuh seketika. Lalu ia berlari keluar kelas, entah untuk apa. Mungkin ia akan kerumah Keommam.

Menurut kabar, Kibum telah di temukan meninggal di tempat tidurnya.

"kenapa kau menggangguku?" tanya Sungmin, saat kami sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Saat kejadian itu, Sungmin menyuruh Donghae pergi ke taman belakang.

"dia tidak akan membaca naskahmu lagi. Jadi aku mohon tidak ada balas dendam lagi."

"balas dendam?" ulangnya. "ini bukan balas dendam. Ini eksperimen." jelasnya.

"sebuah eksperimen membunuh dengan mengunakan kata-kata."

"eks..."

"pertama kali aku membunuh seseorang ada lah 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah adik perempuanku." Sungmin langsung memotong perkataan Donghae yang belum selesai.

-flashback-

Adikku tidak sepertiku, dia sangat aktif, selalu gembira, dan nilainya atas rata-rata. Tidak sepertiku, meski aku selalu menjadi juara kelas mengalahkannya. Tapi orang tuaku lebih mencintainya di banding diriku. Tidak peduli seberapa pintar aku belajar, mereka tidak pernah bangga padaku. Setelah adikku tumbuh dewasa, dia tidak pernah menghormatiku sebagai kakaknya.

**_"kak, kau kelihatan seperti tengkorak... Menakutkan."_**

**_"kak, nilaimu memang bagus. Tapi kau kelihatan tua."_**

**_"kak, kau tidak pernah punya pacar, tidak akan pernah!"_**

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membunuhnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, di penjara karena membunuh itu sama sekali tidak sebanding. Jadi, aku mulai berfikir apa yang harus ku lakukan. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dan tidak bisa di salahkan. Tipe-tipe dasar sebuah kutukan jadi akau mulai memutuskan untuk melakukan pembunuhan dengan menggunakan surat.

**_"aku menulis sebuah cerita. Bacalah."_********_Aku menyerahkan buku catatanku kepada Sungjin. Ia menerimanya dengan senyum yang meremehkan._**

**_"apa ini? Aku tak m_****_e_****_ngerti. Kelihatannya menakutkan dan tulisannya juga jelek."_********_Tanyanya sedikit mengejek. Aku tetep diam menunggu ia membaca._**

**_"apa... apa... apa... ini..." tanyanya sedikit terbata, napasnya tersengkal-sengkal._**

Ini adalah novel tentang sebuah kutukan yang aku tulis...

**_"kenapa ini?"_**

... Agar bisa mencekik dia sampai mati. Adikku mulai mengalami sesak jantung. Dia di bawa kerumah sakit.

**_"Sungjin, bertahanlah!"_********_ujar eomma saat melihatnya terjatuh di lantai._**

**_"aku tidak bisa napas, aku akan mati."_**

Dia di rawat satu bulan sampai akhirnya dia mati.

-flasback end-

"Cerita yang kutulis masih kurang cukup bagus. Aku menyuruh eommaku membacanya, tapi dia bisa sembuh dalam satu minggu. Novel kutukan itu berhasil pada anak remaja tapi tidak untuk orang dewasa. Aku mulai ikut dalam kontes menulis untuk meningkatkan kemampuan menulisku. Itu bisa membantuku mengembangkan keahlian menulisku untuk pembaca yang lebih luas lagi dan sekarang aku menulis ini. Cerita yang bisa membunuh siapapun yang membaca tulisan ini."

"sudah cukup." tukas Donghae. "Heechul tidak akan membaca buku catatanmu itu. Dan bukan hanya dia, siapapun tidak akan membacanya."

"aku tahu jika aku tak akan bisa membunuh lagi dengan buku catatan ini. Tapi, aku akan membunuh Heechul."

"jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi!"

"apa kau akan memberi tahu mereka jika sebuah buku catatan bisa membunuh orang? Tidak akan ada orang yang akan percaya padamu. Lagipula, menangkap aku juga tidak ada gunanya. Karena aku akan mati."

"aku menderita kanker. Umurku hanya sampai satu tahun paling lama. Dan saat aku matu nsnti, tulisan kutukanku ini pada akhirnya akan sempurna. Kematianku akan membuat kutukannya menjadi lebih kuat dan abadi."

"sebenarnya, jika kematian itu bukan di sebabkan karena hal yang alami. Kutukannya bahkan akan lebih kuat lagi." Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih binging.

0

"Sooji, Jia, Hyunwoo..." Lee seongsaenim mengabsen murid.

**Heechul berhenti untuk datang kesekolah.**

"Minwoo." Akhirinya. "begini, Heechul tidak hadir tapi dia akan di pindahkan kesekolah lain."

**Syukurlah. Naskah ****Sungmin****tida****k****akan bisa sempurna. Mimpi buruknya akan segera berakhir. Setidaknya itu yang aku harapkan.**

0

Drrrttt...

Suara ponsel membuat Donghae harus terbagun di tengah malam.

" Yeobseo? Nugu ya?" tanyanya tanpa melihat layar ponsel.

"Heechul-ssi?"

"ada apa?"

"apa kau yang baru saja mengirim email padaku?"

"tidak, bukan aku."

"hyaaa... aaahhh..." teriak dari sebrang sana.

"Heechul-ssi?"

"hyaaa... aaahhh..."

"Heechul-ssi?"

0

Pagi hari, Donghae langsung menghapiri meja Sungmin untuk menanyakan perihal kejadian semalam.

"kau mengirim email pada Heechul dan berpura-pura jika itu adalah aku?" tanyanya langsung.

"dia sudah menerima dan membacanya?" tanyanya, sambil sibuk memencet-mencet ponsel yang sedang ia pegang. "itu tidak seefektif buku catatanku, tapi dia pasti akan mati." Lanjutnya.

"kau memberikan kutukan pada pesan itu?"

"sekarang, dia akan lebih sadar untuk tetap bisa bernafas, setiap menit, setiap saat. Bahkan saat dia tertidur. Tarik napas, buang napas..." Donghae tanpa sadar mengikuti kata-kata Sungmin. "tarik napas, buang napas... Lalu tanpa di sadari dia akan menjadi gila."

Plip.

"aku juga akan mengirim email yang sama padamu." Sungmin mulai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Drrtt...

Donghae tampak terkejut dengan getaran ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya.

"sama seperti saat aku membuat novel untuk membunuh seseorang... Kenapa kau tidak mencari cara saja untuk bisa mengjindarinya." Ucapnya memberi saran.

Zruup.

Sepercik darah menyiprat mengenai wajah Donghae.

Brakkk...

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sungmin terjatuh. Mata Donghe tampak membulat sempurna, ia tak mempercayai ini. Heechul menancapkan pisau ke punggung Sungmin berkali-kali, bau amis darah menyeruak. Beberapa anak murid yang masih berada di kelas berhamburan keluar kelas.

"mati, mati, mati, mati." Seiring kata-kata itu, pisau di tancapkan ke tubuh Sungmin.

Darah, mengalir membanjiri lantai, donghae hanya bisa terduduk lemas, mulutnya tercekat tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia shok dengan kejadian yang ia lihat di depannya.

"sekarang sudah sempurna" bisik Sungmin kepada Donghae.

"kau tahu, aku tidak akan mati." Ucap Heechul di sela-sela kegiatannya menusuk Sungmin. "Bukan di sebabkan olehnya. Aku tidak mau mati, aku lebih baik..."

Kreak...

Heechul mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menancapkan pisau itu ke jantungnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

**Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Setelah kelasnya berakhir, banyak murid-murid yang mulai berteriak dan pingsan, aku rasa itu yang sangat normal. Itu terjadi di depan semua orang. Teman sekelas kita mati, menderita dan berdarah.**

**Sekolah ditutup selama 3 hari kedepan.****O****rang tua ****Sungmin****sepertinya tidak terlihat sedih di pemakamannya. Aku rasa mereka juga akan merasa lega seperti kita. Dan 2 minggu setelah kejadian itu..****. aku mendapatkan paket. Yang berisikan buku harian Sungmin-ssi, dia mengirimkannya padaku setelah dia meninggal.**

**Sudah lama sekali semenjak Sungmin meninggal, sekolah kembali menjadi normal sedikit demi sedikit. ****Itu semua hanya mimpi buruk. Setidaknya itu yang aku harapkan. Tapi itu belum berakhir. Bagaimana itu bisa berlanjut, itu karena diriku. **

**-FIN-**

Anyeong...

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali lagi dengan FF REMAKE yang terbaru. Sebenarnya ingin buat menjadi twoshoot, berdasarkan sudut pandang Donghae dan Sungmin. Tapi nggak jadi aku akan menampilkan sudut pandang Donghae aja.

sekali, andai aku tak beritahu siapa-siapa. Jadi, kutukan itu masih bekerja dan itu terjadi.


	2. Chapter 2

Ff ini adalah remake dari sebuah film Jepang. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan atau pengurangan seperlunya, sesuai kebutuhan. Namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep aslinya.

**The Secret note**

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Heechul

Other Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Kibum

Lee Sungjin

Lee Sun Kyu

Disclaimer : semua cast hanya milik tuhan, keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri. saya hanya meminjam nama.

Warning : ini hanya sebuah cerita fiction. Jangan terlalu di lebihkan dan dihayati.

\\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\\(^0^)9

Buku harian Lee Sungmin

**16 april**

Aku bertanya pada ibuku tentang hasil keseluruhan tes kesehatanku. Itu adalah tumor ganas _lymphocyte_, aku menderita penyakit itu saat aku merasakan ada benjolan di leherku. Kita sudah pulang dari rumah sakit.

"eomma... aku lapar." Teriak Seugjin saat kami baru masuk kerumah.

"geure, eomma akan membuatkanmu makanan." Ibuku langsung bergegas untuk membuat makan malam. Aku rasa dia lebih khawatir pada rasa lapar yang adikku alami di banding dengan kondisi kesehatanku. Aku berjalan melewatinya yang masih sibuk mengganti-ganti remot tv, seakan mencari saluran yang ia inginkan.

melewati makan malam, dan memeriksakan tubuhku di kamar. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas melalui urat nadiku, sepertinya ada darah berwarna biru yang sedang mengalir. Itu kerena tubuhku dan fungsi fisikku juga sudah tidak bisa di kendalikan. Dan suatu hari nanti akan berhenti bergerak di luar keinginanku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja belajarku. Buku harian yang baru saja aku beli, aku ingin tahu apa aku bisa menulisnya sampai halaman terakhir. Akupun duduk untuk menulis di halaman awal buku harian ini.

**10 mei**

Zrrrshhh...

Aku bangun dengan kepala yang sangat pusing. Hujan selalu mebuatku sakit kepala. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kesekolah.

Cklek...

Eomma masuk dengan sangat hati-hati, ia hanya meletakkan satu nampan berisi makanan di atas meja makan. Dan kembali menutup pintu kamar dengan berhati-hati sekali. Saat kita sedang berdua dirumah, ibuku selalu menghindariku. Saat aku masih kecil, dia selalu bersikap baik padaku. Aku ingin tahu kapan dia berubah seperti ini. Aku ingat sesuatu saat aku masih duduk di bangku SD.

_Flasback_

"Hantu..."

Suatu hari, teman sekelasku Sun kyu mengejekku dengan memanggilku 'hantu'. Di sebuah acara TV, dia melihat sebuah foto hantu yang mirip denganku.

"Hantu..." ucapnya sat aku sedang mengambil buku di loker.

"Hantu..." bahkan saat kami sedang jam istirahat.

Sangat memengganggu sekali jika di panggil hantu setiap harinya. Jika dia suka sesuatu yang menakutkan, aku bahkan bisa membuat dia lebih takut lagi. Aku mengambil buku paket yang berada di mejanya. Aku membawanya ke samping gedung sekolah, aku mengeluarkan carter. Aku mencoba membuat jari telunjukku mengeluarkan darah segar dengan carter ini. Dan menuliskan sebuah kata di halaman depan buku Sun Kyu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak berfikir jika itu bisa berhasil.

Tapi itu membuat Sun Kyu ketakutan saat melihat kata itu, napasnya juga sangat pendek-pendek.

Tak lama Ibuku di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. "Ini hanya surat yang di tulis dengan menggunakan darah." Ucap kepala sekolah dengan memperlihatkan bagian buku itu.

**_mati... mati... mati_**

Begitu kata yang aku tulis di bukunya, eomma melihatku dengan sangat marah.

Apa ini penyebab dari pertengkaran itu? Dia tidak mau memegang tanganku. Sejak saat itu, orangtuaku berusaha untuk menjauhiku.

**9 juli**

"kak, aku mendapatkan nilai 81 untuk ujian terakhirnya. Bukankah itu sesuatu sekali?"

sangat jarang sekali dia mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, jadi dia harus menyombongkannya.

"bagaimana dengan nilaimu?"

tapi setelah dia mengetahui nilaiku jauh lebih bagus...

"baiklah, sayang sekali kau itu pintar tapi harus mati muda." Ucapnya lalu menutup pintu kamarku.

kepalaku sakit sekali. Kenapa aku harus menerima penderitaan seperti ini?

**29 juli**

Aku pergi untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk ibuku. Aku menghabiskan 2 jam dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membelikannya cangkir. Karena ibuku suka sekali minum kopi. Harganya jauh di atas uang yang aku miliki, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku terpaksa tidak bisa membeli buku bulan ini. Aku rasa dia akan menyukainya.

**30 juli**

"wahhh, bagus sekali." Pekik ibuku saat membuka kado dari Sungjin.

aku ridak mengerti, bagaimana dia bisa mampu membeli tas jinjing yang bermerek seperti itu? Aku rasa ayahku yang memberikan dia uang tambahan untuk membantunya. Sungjin tersenyum sinis kepada ku, dia mengetahuinya saat aku mengintip dari balik tangga.

Aku ingin dia menggunakan cangkirnya sekarang, tapi dia menaruhnya begitu saja di lemari.

**20 agustus.**

Tumben sekali ada tamu di rumahku. Aku terdiam sejenak... Kenapa? Apa dia lupa jika itu adalah hadiah dariku? Aku melihat cangkir yang aku berikan berada di hadapan tamu itu, dan ibu malah menggunakan cangkir yang biasa ia gunakan. Hanya adikku yang bisa mengingatnya. Aku sadar jika betapa bodohnya aku jika aku harus peduli pada keluargaku. Aku tidak butuh ibuku, ayahku, adikku dan teman-temanku. mulai sekarang aku akan sendiri saja.

**22 agustus.**

Ini adalah perayaannya dan secara mental aku harus menyiapkan diriku. Tengah malam aku mengambil cangkir itu di lemari, aku membawanya ke kamarku.

Prak... prak... prak...

Cangkir itu kini telah berubah menjadi serbuk-serbuk. Aku mamakannya dengan lahap tanpa adanya sisa. Setelah selesai, aku merasa lega sekali. Cangkirnya sudah tidak ada lagi dan sekarang giliran adikku. Adikku... Aku akan menyingkirkannya.

**10 september.**

Jika ini di katakan sebagai "kejahatan yang sempurna" sepertinya tidak lengkap. Aku ingat tentang buku catatan yang kutulis dengan darah untuk Sun Kyu. Saat itu dia mengalami sesak napas. Aku membuka halaman-halaman dari situs web untuk mendapatkan apa yang kucari. Surat memang luar biasa. Apa mungkin bisa membunuh seseorang dengan menggunakan surat? Bagaimana jika memikirkan beberapa kutukan saat kita sedang menulisnya? Semua surat-surat yang tidak menyenangkan, kata-kata dan semuanya hampir punya nada sendiri. Gerak-gerik sang pembaca itu sangat penting. Aku bersumpah akan membuat cerita kematian. Aku langsung memulainya. Memulai menulis.

**14 januari.**

_"aku menulis sebuah cerita. Bacalah."__Aku menyerahkan buku catatanku kepada Sungjin. Ia menerimanya dengan senyum yang meremehkan._

_"apa ini? Aku tak m__e__ngerti. Kelihatannya menakutkan dan tulisannya juga jelek."__Tanyanya sedikit mengejek. Aku tetep diam menunggu ia membaca._

_"apa... apa... apa... ini..." tanyanya sedikit terbata, napasnya tersengkal-sengkal._

Ini adalah novel tentang sebuah kutukan yang aku tulis...

_"kenapa ini?"_

... Agar bisa mencekik dia sampai mati.

Kutukan yang aku tulis sangat efektif.

**18 februari.**

Adikku meninggal. Tapi itu perlu waktu dua bulan. Masih banyak lagi yang mengerti konsep dari sebuah kutukan. Tapi mereka sudah puas dengan pengaruh yang terbatas. Aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku ingin membuat kutukan ini cukup kuat untuk membunuh tanpa ada batasan.

**10 juli.**

Aku memotong urat nadiku. Aku menyukainya. Pendarahan membuatku berfikir mendapatkan kutukan yang lebih menyeramkan. Merasakan akan kematian membuatku lebih memahaminya.

**27 november.**

Hari ini aku pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengecek perkembanganku. Aku ditanyai tentang bekas potongan di pergelangan tanganku. Kenapa di permasalahkan jika mereka tak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang mematikan. Mereka salah jika mereka mengira aku mencoba bunuh diri. Aku tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri. Kalau bisa, aku ingin hidup selamanya.

**14 april**

"Sungmin-ssi, punya waktu sebentar?"

Donghae dari klub sastra bicara denganku hari ini. Jika dia punya waktu untuk bicara denganku dia bisa menulisnya sendiri. Jika dia tak bersedia melakukannya apa yang harus dilakukannya tak bisa menjadi penulis yang hebat.

**1 juni**

Festival sekolah.

Aku dipilih untuk menulis naskah untuk pertunjukkan drama sekolah. Aku mencoba agar tidak tertawa terlalu keras. Itu seperti dia secara sukarela menjadi kelinci percobaanku.

**9 juni**

Aku akhirnya paham. Cara untuk hidup selamanya. Aku harus mengutuk diriku sendiri.

**12 juni.**

Ryeowook meninggal. Bodoh sekali, dia seharusnya tidak memabaca naskah yang belum selesai. Naskah yang baru akan di tulis menggunakan darahku. Itu akan melipat gandakan kekuatan kutukannya. Aku akan menulis naskah terakhir kemarian dengan waktuku yang masih tersisa.

**14 juni**

Giliran Lee Eunhyuk.

**16 juni.**

Kyuhyun Seongsaenimpun tak luput.

Giliran Kibum sudah semakin dekat.

**17 juni**

"apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Heechul.

"jangan membaca buku catatannya, kau akan mati!"

tapi Donghae menghalangiku. Hanya dia yang tahu tentang kutukanku. Heechul tak mau membaca naskahnya lagi, aku harus menemukan cara lain.

Benar. Aku akan email pesannya ke ponselnya. Jumlah kata yang terbatas dan kekuatan kutukan yang di padatkan. Aku yang sekarang akan bisa melakukannya.

**18 juni**

Aku akan di bunuh oleh Heechul hari ini. Ini bukan sekedar firasat, aku yang akan mengetahuinya. Itulah yang aku inginkan. Ketika aku di bunuh, buku catatannya akan di isi oleh rasa kebencianku yang kuat dan kutukannya akan menjadi abadi. Kisah kutukan yang di ciptakan oleh gadis SMA yang di bunuh. Para remaja yang tidak percaya dengan kutukan akan membacanya dengan biasa. Dan aku akan tersebar diantara mereka. Aku akan mencuri jiwa, bagi siapa saja yang menerima kutukan. Aku akan hidup selamanya.

Zruup.

Sepercik darah menyiprat mengenai wajah Donghae.

Brakkk...

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sungmin terjatuh. Mata Donghe tampak membulat sempurna, ia tak mempercayai ini. Heechul menancapkan pisau ke punggung Sungmin berkali-kali, bau amis darah menyeruak. Beberapa anak murid yang masih berada di kelas berhamburan keluar kelas.

"mati, mati, mati, mati." Seiring kata-kata itu, pisau di tancapkan ke tubuh Sungmin.

Darah, mengalir membanjiri lantai, donghae hanya bisa terduduk lemas, mulutnya tercekat tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia shok dengan kejadian yang ia lihat di depannya.

"sekarang sudah sempurna" bisik Sungmin kepada Donghae.

**-FIN-**

**.**

Balasan review...

Tsukiyomi Daira : hai shirei... gomawo atas riviewnya. Iya aku sudah mengeditnya lg. Jadi selamat membaca. J

Wuhan : terimakasih atas reviewnya. Aku sudah perbaiki J

**.**

Anyeong...

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali lagi dengan FF REMAKE yang terbaru. Kalau di chapter 1 membahas sudut pandang Donghae dan di chapter 2 membahas sudut pandang Sungmin. Meski sebenernya Min bilang kalau nggak mau mempuliblish chapter 2 ini, tapi Min sangat gatel jadi, post aja deh. J

Review review review?

Hargai sedikit karya Min yang sudah readers baca ya J. So, don't be silent readers.


End file.
